1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrido[2,3-b]indolizine derivatives and aza analogues thereof that selectively bind to corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) receptors. It also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It further relates to the use of such compounds in treating stress related disorders such as post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) as well as depression, headache and anxiety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Posselt, K., Arzneim.-Forsch. 1978, 28, 1056-65, describe the synthesis of 10-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrido[2,3-b]indolizine. Volovenko et al., Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1991, 6, 852, describe the synthesis of 2-chloro and 2-methylthio-10-tosylmethylpyrimido[4,5-b]indolizine.